


洁白无瑕

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Rape Culture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: mob和被人下药前提的，被救了之后7的清醒催乳play还有后续，是107





	1. Chapter 1

这是最后一次。  
在休息室里密闭的狭小空间中解开长袍的领口时，奥默里克在内心对自己说。可他知道这是个永恒的谎言，至少在他回归哈罗妮的怀抱前都无法得到真正的安宁，但这种想法令他得到片刻的解脱：这和努德内的药剂一样正逐渐融入他的生活，成为那无边痛苦中的过去中显露出的浮木，让他得以攀附。  
冷空气接触到皮肤的瞬间，他狠狠地打了个哆嗦。即使经过了壁炉内明亮火焰的加热，它也依旧比不上被情欲炙烤过的温度。奥默里克将那件蓝白相间的制服搭在椅背上，将手伸向背后，如同女人解开内衣一样将缠在胸口的裹胸布解开，又粗略地缠在腰上。  
这个动作让一贯矜持的人羞耻到几乎红了眼眶，但他明白这仅仅是个开始。布条散落开来后露出的胸部饱满而下坠，比起男性的身体更像是女性的第二性征，柔软的乳肉随着人的动作轻微震颤，被布料磨到发红的乳尖在空气中划出微妙的弧度。  
奥默里克留意到那些留在布带上的白斑。他的动作停滞了片刻，不得不闭上眼睛做了几个深呼吸，才能阻止自己因为这样离经叛道的窘迫而现在自绝生命的冲动。  
“是选择清醒着忍受煎熬，还是放弃自己的理想就此堕落？”  
他想起自己重新在大脑的清明中醒来的时候，努德内这样问他。那个总是冷漠到如同机器的青年跪在他身边，被落下去的睫毛遮挡的瞳里蕴藏着他也许永远无缘探知的情绪。  
“无论如何，绝无人能宣判您的罪。”  
没有什么能阻止奥默里克的决意，哪怕拖着一具时刻被性欲困扰着不得安宁的身躯，他也依旧笑得淡然而从容，将那些自己失踪期间的事项一一摆平。他用冰的温度平复面部的血管，将永不满足的后穴用无生命的东西填满。如同女性一样涨乳的胸部被用布紧紧勒起至看不出弧度，可胀痛却是无法忽视的问题。  
当煎熬达到它的边缘时，奥默里克也再无法装作对它视而不见。他闭着眼睛将手掌覆上乳房，那种柔软的触感令他退缩了片刻，又强迫着自己的手指顺着乳腺的方向握住那些脂肪按揉。被刻意放大过的快感如同电流般顺着他的身体传递，让本已消停的后穴重新不甘寂寞地苏醒过来，像是街边的妓女一样吮吸着之前放进去的东西。  
快感和羞愧让他几乎要窒息了，可他只能将布的一段放进嘴里，靠紧紧地咬住下唇的刺痛来维持清醒。战女神慈爱的目光自冰天上垂下怜悯着他，无望的教徒此刻只能靠自己的力量挣扎，那些白色的液体从被捻开的乳头流了他满手的时候，奥默里克终于难以忍受地从喉咙里发出一声介于呻吟和哭号之间的压抑声响。  
“看看，说是什么高贵的圣职者，还不是和发情的牲口一样等着小崽子来吸？”  
他的耳边依稀回响起那些现在大概已经死无全尸地躺在雪地里的异端者的嘲笑，那些声音在他失去理智的时候尚且意味不明，现在却疼痛地像是直接扎在他心口的刺。他再无力支撑双腿地跌坐在地上，后穴中玩物和地面的磕碰狠狠地撞在那一点上，让不知何时泪流满面的男人在含混的尖叫中高潮。  
奥默里克用力地昂起头来获取更多的氧气，泪水沿着额头的方向滑入黑色的发间。握住按揉的乳房分泌出更多的液体，顺着他流畅的小幅线条被白色的布吸收殆尽，缓解了那绵柔噬骨的胀痛，也让饱满的线条稍微干瘪了些许。他感觉自己如同被从水中捞出的鲤一样湿漉而挣扎，睁开的蓝色眼瞳被泪水浸润着显得更深了两分，如同今夜无星的夜空。  
“哈罗妮啊，请宽恕我……”  
他呢喃着瘫倒在地，将双手拢在脸上，又被上面液体的气味惊倒，像是受伤的幼兽一般蜷缩起来。明朗的月光洒在他的脊背，如女神爱抚她虔诚的孩子。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续的107，可能完了，吧……

“请闭上眼睛吧。”  
他们倒在床褥之间的时候，奥默里克听到努德内对他这么说道。被情欲困扰着的大脑一时间没能分辨出这句话中暗含的逻辑，他迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，努德内已经从床头的柜子里取了纱布出来。  
他的后辈动作温柔地用白色的绸缎蒙住他的眼睛，遮去了那双有些失焦的冰湖。奥默里克没有反抗的意思——他时常觉得在理解自己身体的事情上，努德内比他还要熟练。因此他安静地接受了眼前的黑暗，感受到一个问询的吻落在遮挡视线的布上。  
作为回应，他靠着直觉伸出手去捧住那张脸，用拇指的内侧磨蹭着精灵相较其他种族更加高耸的颧骨。于是努德内便握住它们放在自己肩上，俯下身去将他的衣物褪了个干净，又小心地除去那些裹在胸口的绸布。  
当他第一次留意到被粗糙的纱布磨蹭到泛红的皮肤时，努德内便自作主张地将对方房间里的布料全都换成了更柔软的丝质，只为减少那些没必要的疼痛。此刻露出来的乳房白净而柔软，在重力的作用下微微散开，显出一个不明显的弧度来。他瞥了一眼布料上被液体润开的痕迹，粗略将估量的数值记在心中后，垂首含住一侧的乳晕。  
奥默里克发出一声不太明显的抽泣。无法视物让他免去了观测自己的身体被抚慰的细节，却让来自外界的刺激变得更加不可预测和勾人心弦。他尽可能压抑着自己的反应，却还是没能阻止身体下意识地蜷缩，意识到这点后黑发的圣职者重新逼迫自己放松地仰躺开，嗫嚅着吐出几个字。  
“对不……”  
他的话没能说完。努德内伸出手指搭在他的唇上阻止了这声道歉，又短暂地轻声叹息。  
“您只需要顺从自己的欲望，这并非什么需要被压抑的不洁之事。”  
这难道不是吗？奥默里克混沌地想着，却因为不自觉地相信对方的话而感到轻松几分。努德内重新将注意力挪回到那比起正常成年男性更丰满的胸口，微微凹陷的乳头在涨奶的情况下只留下一道缝隙，却仍旧拦不住乳白色的液体滴落在布料上。他用舌面舔舐过乳晕的位置，又抿起双唇向外吸吮，用坚硬的牙面向外拉拽着仍旧陷在其中的乳首。  
奥默里克搭在他肩上的手紧紧地握着他的锁骨，甚至让过于消瘦的肩膀处隐隐发痛。但努德内并没有对此作出任何反应，只是专心于单侧的胸膛，另一只手像是捻开未绽的花苞一般揉捏着另一侧的乳肉。当他终于能用唇含住那因为快感而挺立的乳头时，淡发的学者用牙齿不重地咬合了一下，随后模仿婴儿的机械反应般收缩着面颊吸吮。  
无论经历过多少次，他都永远无法习惯乳汁分泌和流淌的感觉。奥默里克绝望地想，却无法阻止自己的身体因为这样的刺激而发热。胸口酸胀的痛楚随着自己后辈的动作而舒缓，另一侧却甚至更加难耐地酥麻起来，仿佛在期待着更淫荡而下流的事发生。他现在有些庆幸努德内蒙住了自己的眼睛，这样他便不必担心自己的泪水打湿床铺，又或者让身上的人停下来照顾他的情绪。  
他甚至感觉得到自己本就勃起的性器在被吸吮乳汁的情况下变得更加硬挺——这让他羞耻地几乎想要昏过去了，努德内却松开了已经排遣干净的一侧，转而含住另外一侧的乳头。他的动作稳定而精准，不带任何的犹豫，如同只是在处理实验台上最普通不过的器械。这样的念头反而让圣职者感到安心：他已经不记得他们之间的关系是何时发展到这样的程度，但对方在床上的冷静总是能将他从未及的噩梦中拉出来，哪怕现实同样冰凉。  
努德内用手握住抵在自己肋骨中线的性器，用算得上温柔的手法将顶端的皮肤向下环绕，又将拇指第一个指节的根部压在马眼上摩擦。强势的快感几乎要击穿他的脊椎了，于是奥默里克放任自己沉湎进那不停拉拽着他理性的黑暗之中，将握住对方肩膀的手转而攥住对方的手腕，让腿盘上他的腰。  
他从未在强迫的性事中主动过分毫，仿佛那是对他过去信仰的否定和抛却，但他此刻却觉得如此也未尝不可。  
未尝不可，与众不同，是快感与快感之间的差距，是性爱与性爱之间的背离。奥默里克暂且想不明白这到底是因为对方不是那些给他痛苦的异端者，还是因为对方仅仅是努德内。  
他被高潮时的快感弄得迷糊了起来，手指狠狠嵌进对方而非自己的皮肉，像是要抓住海啸中的浮木。努德内没有出声，只是松开手和双唇，向上蹭了点距离，拥抱住他蜷缩起来的身体，让冰冷的灵魂得以温暖些许。


End file.
